Together We Stand
by LordOfTheOverworld
Summary: My name is Clary Fray, I must warn you, this story is not of fighting, though there will be scenes of it, this story is about love...stay with me, it is also about cheating, revenge, competition, relations, complications, devistations , confusion, awkward situations and a lot more tions. It's about ass-holes, it's about stupid boys, about stupid me. I'm not sure where to start...
1. Maybe

My name is Clary, or Clarissa, Fray, I had a normal, boring life, well I didn't think it was boring until I unveiled my new life, my real life. I was just the short ginger with a tall, barbie doll mom, I was the girl with no friends save Simon. I was just a clueless, unpopular girl at the age of 14.

Angel, is it a completely different story now. Everything has changed. Now, I live as if I am in a completely different reality than before, now I live with some form of happiness, though constantly on guard for the unpredictable, though certain attack of the many many demons that roam this realm and the next. Always with my stele in hand. Though I am still a short red head, I now have more than just Simon, not that there's anything wrong with him or anything..ahem. No he's a great guy. Anyway, back to the point...where was I?

Oh, yes. I'm a Shadow Hunter.

I must warn you, this story is not of fighting, though there will be scenes of it, this story is about love...stay with me, it is also about cheating, revenge, competition, relations, complications, devistations, confusion, awkward situations and a lot more tions. It's about ass-holes, it's about stupid boys, about stupid me. I'm really not sure where to start, really, I'm not.

How about with Jace, oh so glorious Jace. Ever since I saw him in the club (), when he killed that demon, the first demon I ever knowingly saw, hell, the first of many I have seen since. Jace is like pure gold, no siriusly, his hair is gold, his eyes are gold, his personality is worth no amount of gold anyone, even the queen of England could conjure up, he literally radiates gold. Heck, he makes me feel like gold. He is a tall, hansom, muscly heart melter, and I mean that in more than one way, more on that later though. He is a protective, stubborn, loving creature of the man kind, though he is more than just a man, he is more of an angel. My own , personal angel.

Then there's Apollus, my... ahem...other guy? Anyway, he's this...uh...boy, who is friends with Jace, and my ahem, what would you call it? Secret fling? No, that sounds like he didn't mean anything, because he did, he meant a lot to me, and what we did would mean a lot to Jace. OK, he's Jaces best friend, well, they're more like brothers to be quite honest. He's pretty opposite to Jace when it comes to looks, he has dark hair, black as an unless pit, just like his eyes, he is pale, like a vampire, he's slightly taller than Jace, but not as muscular. Apollus is a dark, secretive, type of guy, don't get me wrong, he is all of what Jace is, minus , the fact that he is not as protective, or as kindhearted, though I don't mind these things, the fact that he is under-protective means he knows I can fight for myself, which I love. When I'm with Apollus, I feel freer, I feel I can spread my own wings, that I have enough space to soar into the skies, without knocking anyone over on my way. Don't mean to mislead you, I love Jace, it's just ...I love Apollus just as much.

So, those are the main characters in the story of my life, scarce of disinterest.

The next question is where shall I start, where in my event-filed life should I start?

How about here...?

"By the Angel, Simon! What's going on in that messed up head of yours?" I bellowed, stopping him in his tracks, halfway down the path in the park.

"What I just thought it would be good for us, experience wise.." he grinned, this would usually be really awkward, but because it's Simon, I just take it as a joke.

"I have a question, are you out of your mind, or has your mind slipped out of you ear and run away?" I asked, starting to walk over to a bench at the edge of the cement path.

"Neither actually, I through it away this morning." he joked, sitting beside me on the bench.

"Oh, so you've been thinking about this all day? Haven't you got anything better to be thinking bout? Anyway I thought you liked Isabel" I must admit, I thought he was joking until his face fell at the mention of Izzy. This was no joke, he was really thinking of doing it with me just for experience, well it wasn't the worst idea he's had, but I really liked Jace, and Apollus was cool.

"Umm...I don't think it's the best idea you've had." I say, even though it's not the worst either.

"You hesitated with that answer, which means maybe" he smirked. Angel, he reads me like a book.

"Leave it another few months, then we'll see. And thats only if we are both virgins then." he smiled and nodded his agreement.

"By your birthday, thats in may, 6 months from now, is that long enough? it could be your birthday gift." he grinned and I punched his arm playfully, though this was getting awkward.

"We should go, Luke prefers if I get home earlier in the winter, plus it's cold" i say, pulling my black leather jacket tighter. I could see my breaths coming out in puffs of white cloud, it's funny the way something so needed and invisable can be seen only in certain temperatures.

"Right, come on" said Simon, getting up and holding out his hand for me to take. Of course I did, he pulled me up and we headed for the subway.

I clutched my Stele as I headed down a short cut toward Lukes, alone. My footsteps echoed off the walls in the narrow allyway. By now it was quite dark and I, as a NewYorker, was paranoid. Sure, I was now a graceful, quick human being, but that didn't give me certainty that I wouldn't be caught off-guard. I made hast through the sidestreet, skipping over the puddles and loose garbage. CRASH- someone had fallen, or tripped behind me, I didn't stop.

I jumped, someone grabbed my right arm and I fell backward from the force, knocking into a solid figure.

"Hiya, Gingie!" came the teasing, all too familiar voice of Appolus. Ugh, this is the second time! Last time he greeted me with a scare, I almost died of a heart attack. I rolled my green eyes and tried to pull away from him, but he had me in a strong lock, both arms around my torso.

"Let me go, you little arse!" I demanded, though halfheartedly. I have got to admit, I didn't half mind being wrapped in his muscular arms, it gave me...a rush.

"That was some mighty fine running you did back there, I'll be sure to inform Jace of your ptogress," he mocked. he knows I like to do things because I want to, not because someone else does.

"By the Angel, are you always this arrogant? Did your ears fall off, or is your mind getting so loud thinking of yourself that you can't hear me?" I exclaimed, accidentally leaning my back into his chest.

"Mmmm, you're very warm Ginge, maybe it's the fire in your hair." he commented, teasingly.

"Let me go, I need to get home, Luke is waiting for me" I demanded, more quietly this time, as If I was reasoning with him, not ordering him.

"Ah, yes, but the roves are much quicker, you are a Shadow Hunter after all" I relaxed in surrender, I have always wanted to travel by jumping on from roof to roof, Jace said it was too dangerous though. Heck, he wasn't there, why not, I trusted Apollus, did I not?

"Fine, but don't tell Jace, he will flip. Lets go." I said, attempting to pull away again, but Apollo (we sometimes call him that for short) somehow used my force to spin me around so iI was facing him, my chest against his like a battling duo, I could feel his steady heart, sure he could feel my enraged one through his navy shirt. Enraged because he forced this movement upon me, enraged because I didn't mind.

"I agreed to come, so lets go, unless you hurt yourself on that fall from the roof?" he smirked, pushed me away and ran up the wall to the roof of the near apartment block.

I smiled thrillingly and followed suit.


	2. Descendants

"Woah!" I was caught off guard by the fierce wind which was threatening to blow me off the roof. Apollus, on the other hand, was standing perfectly still, like a statue, kind of creepy really. His long block leather jacket was whipping around his legs, though somehow his hood was staying up. I didn't realize I was gazing at him until he stopped admiring the city and looked back at me. After knowing him for 2 years, it was surprising how many things I hadn't noticed about his face 'till then.

"Admiring the view?" he smirked, I could feel the dreaded blush creeping up my neck, it's so annoying the way gingers blush so easily.

Angel, why did he have to get at me like that, sometimes it was worse than when I was around Jace, which didn't seem to be too often, well not often enough by my standards. I mean, Apollo isn't that hot, right? Well, I do love his dark eyes, the way they look like endless black pits, like the seemingly endless black pit that is my life. I love the fullness of his lips, they way his eyes twinkle with amusement when his smile reaches them, showing off his straight white teeth. I love the way he walks so gracefully, like the way he was walking towards me now, the way he's getting closer with every soundless step.

Most of all, I love the way he was now so close to me, so close I could feel his warm breath on my forehead.

"I'll take that as a yes" he whispered, brushing my ginger, wind- blown hair behind my ear, sending chills down my spine, as if washing away all doubt I had of my attraction toward him.

He was 17, I was only a year and a half younger than him, Luke would approve, right? Well he wouldn't have to know, no one would have to know of what was about to happen.

His lips were parted, _oh by the Angel, this is just going to dig my life deeper into the black pit_. I stood on his feet and went on my tip toes all the same, so we were now almost at eye level. I was now able to feel his breath on my mouth as I slipped my hands around his neck. I was willing and ready to do this was I not? I was willing to throw away any chance I had of being with Jace, right? Right. That's why I didn't move away.

_'Hello, it's your drug dealer' _my phone had started ringing, a stupid ring tone Simon had downloaded, I used to find it funny, now it will always be the song that ruined my 'almost kiss' with Apollus. I pulled away from him and dug my phone out of my pocket.

"It's Luke, I should probably get this..." I said, looking at Apollos disappointed features, _dam. _

'_But I mostly wanna sell you drugs'_ it continued to ring before I looked away from him and answered it.

"Hello, Luke" I greeted, after turing the other way to get some privacy.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute" I hung up the phone and turned to where Apollo was, he had disappeared, _great. _

I looked around me at the city, it was truly beautiful, of course I already knew I lived in the greatest city in the world. Sighing, I sat down to calve a slowing rune into my shoes, to slow the decent from the jump I was about to take off the roof. I had never gone roof skipping before, so I was much willing to wait for another opportunity, I'll just ask Izzy or someone to come with me, never would I do it alone.

As if on cue, Apollus appeared in front of me, nearly giving me a heart attack, Angel I hate it when he does that, he was just so dam good at it!

"Thought you might want to be alone to take that call. What? You didn't really think I would just ditch you like that, did you? I am heart-broken," he jeered, holding his fist to his chest in mock hurt.

"Shove off, will you? I was ready to jump off this roof because of you" I informed while standing up, ignoring his outstretched hand.

"Because of me, or _for_ me?"

"Because of you, you little..." I trailed off, unable to conjure a remark worthy of the swine.

"Anyway" he said, looking out at the city once more, " still want to go jumping roofs, or are you afraid of what Jace will think? 'Cause I'm up for it if you are." he asked and I nodded, not taking into account what he said of Jace.

We set off at a sprint, jumping from one roof to another, though I was more following him than jumping with him, I had no idea where we were going, or how he knew where I lived. I didn't care, I was too alight with adrenalin to care for anything else but the now.

"You're late, again" sighed Luke as he stood in the doorframe to his house, I knew he wasn't going to let me pass the gate to his palace without an explanation.

"I was...with Simon, and you know how I am with him, always loosing track of time and stuff, he was probably late getting home too, because I came strait back here when he left and y'know he might not even be hame himself because he's very slow and-"

I stopped and took a breath when Luke held up his hand, a stern look on his tired face, he was still really worried about mum, we had no real leads on where Valentine could be keeping her.

"You know how dangerous it is at night with _His _demons running about the place, there must be tones within a few blocks from here. Next time you're an hour late, you wil be grounded save training. Got it?" he lectured, sheesh, I knew how to handle myself.

"Yes, your Majesty, whatever thou commandeth" I rolled my eyes and bowed. He was always giving out, my curfew used to be at 12pm, now it was at 10pm, just because I was a half hour lat once.

"Come in then, there's still some pizza left over, might want to heat it up though" he informed while heading down one of the crowded narrow hallways in his little home.

"I'm going to bed, Cicero will be visiting tomorrow, we need to discus some things, are you free?" he called from his bedroom, which was handily close to the kitchen, where I was now scoffing the remainders of the take-away pizza.

"Mmmhmm" I mumbled, my mouth full. He could hear me though, he had amazing hearing, what with him being a werewolf, n'all.

"Goodnight, don't go to bed too late." he ordered, closing the door to his room.

I must admit, I'm not a huge fan of Cicero, he's this overly large, werewolf with over the top, bulgy muscles, he always had this sneer on his face whenever I was around, as if he couldn't stand the smell of me. All in all, he creeped me out. Well there's nothing I could do about it, Luke needed as much - by the Angel, did I just say Luke, that is not good- WE needed as much help as WE could get to find my mum.

It was pretty dam obvious that Luke wasn't sleeping half as much as he should be, hell, an 8th as much as he should be. There were circles under his eyes and he was always slouched, he was growing thinner also. As much as I hate to admit it, Luke seemed to be digging his way down to depression.

I headed to bed that night with deep concern for Luke brewing in my head, though near the back of my mind was the memory of what almost happened with me and Apollus.

"Clary?" I heard in my dreams.

"Clary?" it was a familiar voice of a boy.

"Clarissa Fray, wake up right now and get your skinny ass out of bed!"

"Ugh, Simon what are you doing here, it's, like, 7 in the morning" I complained grudgingly.

"No it's not, it's 11 o'clock, in the day, morning ended three hours ago." he said pointedly.

Ugh, I hate the way he's such an early bird! It's still the morning to me. I rolled away from him and buried my head in my pillow.

"You're not getting away that easily" he said, I could tell by the sinking in the mattress that he was kneeling beside me.

"I know what gets you up," he teased, making his fingers walk up my back. Oh, no, I hate it when he does this.

"Who has the tickles?" he asked, then, as predicted, he started tickling me in the weak spot above my hip bone. I immediately started to giggle like crazy.

"That's right, you do!" he exclaimed, still tickling me.

"...Stop...stop" I demanded between breaths of laughter. He stood up on the bed and started jumping, at least he had stopped with the tickling. But now I was awake, the only thing I could do was hit him with my pillow.

"God, you annoying piece of trash! Get off, get off!" I billowed, still hitting him.

He stopped jumping and lay down beside me, huffing, out of breath from his much needed exercise.

"Hahaha. That was fun, now you're up!" he laughed, while I gave him the evil eye when he turned his head toward me.

"Anyway, what is it you want? What is so dam important that it couldn't possibly wait 'til the morning was over?" i demanded, looking into his brown puppy dog eyes.

"I got this new game, Skyrim, thought we could play it together today" he said, giving me a pleading look.

"You mean to say, you woke me up an this ungodly hour to tell me that?"

"Yep" he grinned.

I pushed him off the bed and headed for the bathroom to wash up.

"Hey!" was all I heard before I closed the door to my bathroom.

Ha, he was always so easy to push to the floor, he never sees it coming.

"About time Clary, Cicero will be here any minute" noted Luke as I entered the kitchen. Ugh, I had just forgotten about our meeting.

I grabbed an apple and sat next to Simon, who was reading the instruction panflit of his new game. Trust him to read the instructions, I always just figure it out while I'm playing, it seems to work, as I have beaten him numerous times in Halo and Call Of Duty.

_Beep-Beep_

The door bell was ringing, _crap, he must be here._

No messing, and don't go too near him, he's very territorial." Informed Luke as he headed for the door.

"Who is it?" asked Simon, after looking up from his panflit.

"It's this werewolf man, Cicero, we have a meeting with him" I explained to him, in a rather grumpy tone, which made him smile in amusement.

"Yes, this way to the living room" Luke was directing Cicero, I headed for the living room also, Simon at my heels, probably dying to see this strange man I, for some reason, wasn't too keen on.

"Ah, this is Clary, and her...err, friend, Simon." informed Luke, I, though, had already met him.

"Yes, Clarissa I have been introduced to, good day Simon." did I mention he has this deep Spanish accent, and was still not completely fluent in English, even after all these hundreds of years in America.

"We are to discus the problem with, eh, Valentine?" he asked, well duh.

"Yes, as you know, Jocelyn, Clarys mother, has been taken by Valentines have no particular leads on his or her whereabouts, but we were wondering if, maybe your pack in Washington could keep an eye out for any signs or clues? We would really appreciate it." asked Luke hopefully.

"yes, of course, I will inform the pack immediately" he assured," though I must be going, I have a meeting with the Clave, they are accusing my pack of a murder" he said, getting up to leave.

I glanced at Simon and motioned for him to follow me to the kitchen. After saying our goodbys, me and Simon went to the kitchen while Luke talked quietly to Cicero at the front door.

"A murder, in Washington, do you think it's a coincidence?" I asked Simon in a hushed tone.

"Maybe, but that was just a 'mundane' right? The last one was a Downworlder."

"How do we know it was a normal person this time? He didn't give any details, so it could be another Downworlder" I verified. There was a recent murder of a vampire in Washington, they believe it was one of Valentines demons, this could have a connection with it.

I bit my lip and looked back at Simon, who was no longer there. Heading to my room, I heard the unmistakable sound of an Xbox game being played, the constant shooting of guns ringing in my ears. once I reached my room, I found Simon on my bed, indulging in his new game. I sat down and waited foe him to notice I was there, it always took at least a few minutes.


	3. The Rune

"Clary wake up!" ugh, did I fall asleep?

"FIRE!" someone screamed, making me jump up and hit my head on something solid.

"Ow. What the hell?" I said grudgingly, rubbing the sore spot on my forehead. I heard someone give a low moan.

I opened my eyes to find Simon at the end of my bed, rubbing his head. I must have almost knocked him out.

"What you do that for?" he complained, sitting up with his hand on his head.

"Well you were the one with your face inches from mine" I reasoned, taking my hand from my head.

"What do you want anyway? Hey, when did I fall asleep?"

"You must have been sitting there a while, I was too occupied with the game to notice" he grinned, sliding up the bed to sit beside me.

"I was told to inform you that you are needed at the front door" he continued, gaining my attention.

"Yeah, who wants the brilliant Shadowmyster? Who is so worthy of my attention?"

"Jace and that Apollus guy, they're waiting at the door" that made me sit up, my brain running through all the damage sleep has done to my looks. Until I realized how this would look in front of Simon, who, when looked back, was grinning widely.

"Oh, right, what do they need me for," I said, trying to act casual, like it didn't matter to me why they needed me. It didn't work, of course, Simon was laughing out laud now, rolling about on the bed.

"What, may I ask, is so funny?" I inquested, my face going warm.

"He's...He's...Hahahahah" he continued to laugh. I grabbed a pillow and started pounding him for the second time in that one day.

"Stop!..He's..outside..the.." I stopped to let him speak, now with a smile of my own on my lips.

"He's outside the window" I looked over to my bedroom window, fondly enough, there, on the windowsill, was an amused looking Apollus, a grin on his hansom face.

"Oh" is all I said, before going over to let him in, patting my hair when he looked at something behind him, probably calling Jace.

"Hi gingie" said Apollo, ruffling my freshly neatened hair as he climbed through the window, Jace at his heels.

"Hello Clary" said Jace as he entered.

Simon was still sitting on my bed, putting his glasses back on, I probably knocked them off when hitting him with the pillow.

"This is a nice little space you've got here, is this your bed, it looks comfy, I should try it out sometime" said Apollo, testing the plumpness of my mattress with his hand.

"You can try it now, if you want," I said, not realizing the meaning of my words until the three boys looked at me at together.

"Oh, right, never mind..." I could feel the blood rush to my face and diverted my eyes to the floor, not wanting to see the amused looks on all three faces.

I made my way over to me bed and sat down, my back rested on the pillows.

"Anyway, what do you guys want, as you can see, I was rather busy sleeping." I asked, looking from one boy to the other.

"Well, you heard of the downworlder murder earlier this month, correct," me and Simon nodded our heads, though I have a feeling the question was aimed at me as Jace glanced at Simon then continued looking at me.

"There has been another one in Wash-"

"Yes, we heard. Luke asked this werewolf -Cicero- to be on the look out for signs of disturbance." I informed as Apollo slid onto the bed next to me. I looked at him, then at Simon, who was at the end of the bed. Jace made no move to join us, he remained standing at the foot of the bed.

"Do you know who died?" asked Jace.

"No" I could feel Apollos eyes on me, but forced my head to look forward.

"Oh, yeah, Izzy wanted me to give this to you" said Jace, walking toward where I was sitting on the bed.

He pulled a small box from his jacked pocket and handed it to me.

"I don't know what it is, some sort of bracelet, I think" he said as I opened the box.

"Cool, there's a not." I pulled out the note, written in pink writing, from the box.

"Will I read it in Izzies English accent?" a nod and grin from Apollo .

"_This is a bracelet from Ireland, the fairys there formed it from the ancient bronze, silver, tin, gold, iron, stele, lead, nickel, copper, platinum, aluminium, titanium, rhodium, zinc,cobalt, mercury, plutonium, neptunium, scandium and vanadium,_is it me, or have you guys never actually heard of most of these metals?_You calve a rune into each one bead and wear the bracelet, giving you the power of all twenty runes at once. You don't have to wear them all at the same time and you can buy new beads after they are all calved on. The power of each rune will never fade, be careful which runes you use, though, these beads are quite hard to get. _

_Love,_

_Your dearest Izzy." _I concluded.

I picked up the bracelet and examined the different metal colored beads.

"Cool, try one" said Apollo, looking over my shoulder at he bracelet, sending a shiver down my back, I hope he didn't notice.

"No, you have to use them wisely," said Jace, sitting down in front of me, Simon taking his place standing where Jace just was.

"Here, lets see" he said, gently taking the bracelet from my hand, Jace also sent a chill down my spine.

"I don't get how you're supposed to calve the runes into something so small" said Apollo, grabbing the bracelet out of Jaces hands, making him scowl.

"I dunno, maybe you just have to be really careful," I said, taking the bracelet from Apollos hand, trying desperately to ignore the feeling of my hand brushing his.

"What do you think, Simon" I said, looking at him after realizing he hadn't said a word.

"What does he know? He's just another mundane" sneered Jace, making me scowl at him.

"Leave the poor sod alone, will you? You never know, he might come up with something" Apollo was always nicer to Simon than Jace.

"Well, Simon" I prodded.

"Umm. You could try...ahem...using your rune power on it. Y'know, maybe...draw the bead on a page, but make it bigger, then put the bead into the page and draw the rune on it, then when you take it out of the page, it could have the rune drawn on it..." said Simon, all jaws were dropped. "Or maybe not..." he finished.

"That's actually a really good idea, Simon, thanks." I said, I would have given him a hug right then, if it weren't for Jace and Apollo both looking.

"Should I try it now?" I asked, heading for my parchment drawer.

"What did I say about thinking carefully?" said Jace, grabbing my hand. I looked him in the eyes, amazed at the warmness of his touch.

"Give me a rune then smart-ass" I said, ruffling his hair with my free hand.

"Fine" he said, letting go of my hand," a silencing rune."

"Good idea" I pulled out some parchment and a pencil.

"Which bead is the prettiest?" I asked, before realizing I was in a room filled with boys.

"Umm...that one," said Apollo after staring intently at a silver bead.

"Are you gay or something?" I joked, starting to draw a larger than life bead on the parchment.

"Wow, you're really good at drawing" pointed Apollus.

"Shut up man, she needs full attention,"Jace punched him playfully on the arm.

"Ok, pass the bead," I ordered, finishing the picture.

"Here goes" I placed the bead on the page, though it sunk in immediately. I quickly drew the rune and waited for the page to light up, which it did.

"Is it there," asked Apollo, who was covering his eyes in mock terror.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, after pulling the bead from the page.

"Awesome" came a chorus of voices, everyone in the room at the same time.

I slid the bead onto the pandora-like chain and put the bracelet on.

"How do I know if it's working?" I asked.

"Stomp around and see if you make any noise" ordered Apollo.

I got off the bed and walked to the middle of the room. All three boys sat at the foot of the bed, ready for the show.

I started to thud around heavily, not making any noise. I then assumed a round of jumping. Now there was no noise in the room save the three laughing boys, all clutching their stomachs.

"What is so funny?" I asked, hands on hips, though I don't suppose I looked any bit threatening, what with being shorter than all three of them.

"Never mind. I want to go to bed, so move." I demanded, Walking over to my previous spot on the bed. I lay down but they, of course, followed my actions, not the ones assigned to them, They crawled up the bed to lie beside me, well, on top of me if you count where Apollo was. I didn't mind, of course. To be honest, the three of them being so close really turned me on. Angel, I can not believe I just said that.

"What was it you said earlier Simon? She has the tickles?" grinned Apollo, looking from Simon, down to me. _Not the tickles!_

_"_ No!' I screeched as all three of them started to tickle me at once, making me giggle like mad.

"Stop...I can't...breath.." I said after a few minutes.

"Ok, we should let her cool down," said Jace.

"Simon! Your mum called, she wants you to go home" called Luke from the hall. I wondered if he knew there were tree boys in my room.

"Damn, just when things were getting interesting, sorry mate" said Apollo, patting Simon on the back.

"Seeya Clary" he said, leaving the room.

"Bye," I called back.

"Where were we...ah yes," said Apollo, getting into the bed and snuggling up with me dog teddy. Jace also climbed in, pulling me after him. I gotta admit, this was a dream come true, literally, I had dreamed of this before.

They pulled the covers over us, leaving us in near darkness. I could feel both their breaths on each side f my face. I kept my head forward, not knowing who to look at.

"Psst, Fray? Want to visit paradise?" said Apollo on my left.

"Leave off, she's mine, and she doesn't want to visit _you're_ paradise, she wants to visit _mine_. Right Clary?" asked Jace, twirling my ginger hair with his fingers.

Ok, this was getting weird.

"How about we visit the land of Nod?" I asked.

"Who's Nod, have you got a third guy in here? " joked Apollo.

"I mean sleep, I'm tired." I said sternly, as if talking to two five year olds.

"That's fine with me, lets go to sleep," said Apollo.

"I'm with you on that Polo," agreed Jace.

"Ugh...whatever.." I said sleepily, rolling over, not really taking into account that it was Apollus I was now facing.

Jace slipped his arms around my waist, making me feel warmer. I could feel something on my nose and snapped my eyes open. I smiled with the evil eye, looking right into Apollos black pits. When he finished blowing at my nose, he grinned widely, his face inches from mine.

"mmm" I mumbled, too tired to form any words.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Stop.." I said, closing my eyes once more, sure to have a line of good dreams in stock for the night.


	4. WTF?

**A/N- Ok guys, to be honest, I hadn't checked the follower status on this one since like, the start of summer. But I checked it thist morning and was pleasantly surprised to find 13 of you! Anyway, I'm so sorry, If I had known you wanted more, I would have given it to you ages ago! Please forgive and REVIEW! More reviews and followers, the quicker I'll update, that's what I always do! Ask the Divergent fans, they'll know!**

**I'm sorry agin and please, enjoy:**

"Clary, get up. Come on Fray" I heard the faint sound of Lukes voice in my dreams.

"I said get up!" I felt a body jerk beside me in the bed. _Oh crap! Jace and Apollus are still in the bed, my bed. With me._

I popped my head out over the quilt and squinted at the light from the open curtains.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I called back.

"Umm, Clary, have you gained weight? It's just, it looks like there's about four of you in there." frowned Luke, prodding the lumb I'm guessing is Jace with his finger. The lump moved and my eyes widened in worry while Lukes widened in shock.

"Ok, please tell me now if there's someone in the bed with you. I'll understand, I'll say nothing, not a word. What I will do, however, is kill the person!" At that outburst, Luke ripped the quilt from my bed and flung it to the other side of the room.

"What the fuck?" Moaned Jace, covering his head with a pillow.

"Wasn't epecting there to be two guys in your bed, that's frrssrrr" Lukes words were muffled by the bloody great were-wolf teeth that began to form in his jaw. _By the Angel, he's really mad!_

"Jace, Apollo, you should get out while I calm him down!" I kick at the two boys in an attempt to budge them off the bed, but to no avail.

"Nothing happened, if that's what you're worried about. Too bad really-" Apollo was cut off by Luke's growling.

"Out-Grrretttt ouuwwt!" he barked.

"All you had to do was ask."

"Really, Apollus, you're not helping." I said, rubbing my eyes of sleep.

"I don't trust him, there's something too familiar about him," Luke, for the fiftieth time this morning, says, while shaking his head.

"Leave off, I've been friends with him for years, he's fine. You just don't know him." I drawl boredly.

"See, that's the thing, I do know him from somewhere, and that somewhere isn't a nice place. He's trouble."

"Who are you, my mother?"

"No, she's in a coma, so I'm gonna play her part until we figure out where Valentine is and how to revive her!" He dropped the bowl he was washing and stomps to the door to grab his coat and leave the house, the house which was empty all but for me and my overload of guilt.

I sighed, fiddling with the rune bracelet. _He's so obviously wrong about Apollus. He knows nothing_. I dump my cereal bowl in the sink and head to my room to grab a hoody and my phone. 2 missed calls, one from Apollus, one from Simon.

"Hey, Simon," he answers immediately as I walk to the subway, I'm already late for my training with Jace. I hope Apollo is there too, he likes to show up sometimes, he does live in the institute after all.

"Hi. Are you going to training today?" he asks me this every day.

"Yes, and you should know by now, that if it was cancelled, or I wasn't going for some strange reason, I would tell you," I sounded annoyed, so to sweeten the tone a bit, I said-

"Anyway, I hope you and the, what's your band name now?"

"Necrovamps!" he sounded genuinely pleased with this name, so I wasn't going to tell him it sounded like some sort of cigerette brand.

"Cool, um, I've gotta go, I'm at the subway. See ya Simon" I hung up and hurried to the station.

"You're late, again." Jace stood with his arms crossed on the porch of the institute, a stern expression on his golden face.

"And you never called me back!" Moaned Apollus.

"Sorry I'm late Jace, and sorry I didn't call you back Apollo," I rolled my eyes and attempted to walk past the two, who held up their hands in a united Halt sign.

"What?"

"You didn't tell me why you were late," _Ugh, why does Jace have to be so strict?_

"Me and Luke had an argument. Before you ask, yes, it was about him coming in to find two guys in my bed," this time they let me pass, but I didn't get in before Apollus smacked my ass, giving me a shock.

"It was too tempting to resist," he explained after I gave him one of my death glares .

"So, what's on the agenda today?" I asked while removing my hoodie. We stand in the huge training room, the one with padded mats covering every wall and half the floor. There's a line of wire running across the ceiling, the worst thing about this place.

"How about you practice your flips?" I hate practicing flips, they're so bloody hard.

"Do I have to?" I moaned.

"Oh, please, I really want to see you scream like a little girl again!" Apollus clapped his hands in the joy of the idea.

Jace grabs the harness I use to keep me from falling off the wire. The only thing good about the whole affair was when Jace strapped me up and caught me whenever I jumped. It was awesome.

I placed my hands on his shoulders to balance myself while he bent to strap me up. I looked at Apollo while this goes on, he grinned at me, as though he knew what my thoughts were on the whole, Jace-being -so-close-while-having-his-arms-around-me thing.

"There, now go climb the ladder," he winked

And so I headed for the never-ending ladder that led to my death. Up and frickin up it went, I never looked down as I climbed, for fear I'd be unable to move again. If you haven't guessed already, I hate nights, I really hate hights!

Once I jump dow from the wire, I know I've screamed again.

"Didn't scream so load this time," I open my eyes, curled in a ball in Jaces arms, awesome.

"Why do I need to be able to do a flip?" I groaned as I'm placed safely on the floor by Jace.

"Because, I say so," he grinned.

"Where's Izzy, I have to thank her for the bracelet?" I asked as Apollus and I sat in the library together.

"Hmmm? Oh, Izzy, she's probably out with that freekish fairie guy," he answered with a mouth full of the apple he was eating.

"Oh, right," I peered at the ginormous book Apollo was reading.

"What's that book about anyway?" He looked at me and I realised how closely I was leaning to him. He glanced at my lips before looking back at my eyes to answer.

"Umm, it's the Codex, I thought you read this already," his eyes narrowed as he says this.

"Umm, I was gonna, just never got round to it is all," I fiddled with my bracelet again, diverting my eyes to my hands.

"I won't tell jace, if that's what you're worried about," I looked back at the eyes that seem lick endless black pits, the Iris almost as dark at the pupil, in fact they look just as dark.

I tensed as he lifted his hand to my cheek, which was warm, but his touch was cold, ice-cold. I placed my warm hand over his, in an attempt to warm it, but it only made my own hand as cold as his.

He moved his hand to the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him. He slipped his free hand around my waist and pulled my body to his. Our lips met and a shock was sent through my whole body, making me wrap my arms around his neck and press my body against his. I shivered as he tangled his hands in my hair, deepening the kiss. Our lips moved against each other and I curled my hands through his jet black hair, wanting more and more to push him over and remove his shirt.

Only, he pushed me back and said-

"I'm sorry, I lost my way there for a second," I looked at him in surprise as he straitened his hair and flattened his shirt.

"What do you mean, 'you lost your way'? What does that mean?" I scowled as I patted my messed-up hair.

"I shouldn't have kissed you, is what I mean," he explained.

"What are you talking about? I kissed you back!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have. But this must not happen again, understand?" Oh I understood, he was a jerk. I stood up and stalked out of the room, wanting to leave before my face burned with embarrassment.

**A/N- Yay, chapter four, check! Did you like it, please tell me in a review! I just wanted to ask if you all mind if I change it from past-tense into present- tense? It's just that, I'm really finding ti hard to write four stories in different tenses, and past-tense is my least favourite. So just tell me if that's Ok. Love you Guys! **


	5. Dead Downworlder

** A/N- I'm gonna start this thing where you guess what happens in the next chapter, whoever gets it right, or whoever gets the closest to the answer, will get their name in a dedication sorta thing! Whoever gives an idea that's like, really cool and I use it, or a similar thing to it, will also get their name posted!Just wanna see what you all think. Anyway, I've changed the plot slightly, it shouldn't bother you much coz I didn't really say what the plot was in the first place. I'm still not gonna tell you, but it's similar to the books. Anyway, I changed the tense into present-tense, hope that's Ok!**

As I sit in the entrance hall to the Institute, waiting for Simon to pick me up in his Super-cool-awesome-ten-year-old-pickup-truck, I force myself not to think about the -ahem- kiss.I mean, he kissed me, then I kissed him back. Nothing unusual. Except for the fact that he said it shouldn't have happened and then said it's never to happen again. I don't know how we're gonna stay friends like we used to. Well, at least Jace doesn't know, not that it's going to stay that way. He'll find out somehow.

"Hi, Gingie," I didn't notice Apollo come in, but he ruffles y hair and sits beside me on the ice-cold stone bench that has been freezing my ass off since I sat down, like twenty minutes ago. That shouldn't bother him, I remember, he's already ice-cold. I remember his hand on my cheek and the feeling of the cold seems to reappear there, making me lift my hand to warm it.

"I said, Hi Gingie," he shoves my shoulder with his in what he might call 'a playful manner'.

"Oh, hi Apollo, didn't see you there," I draw out my voice to let him know I'm not happy to see him at the moment.

"What's up, you seem, well, grumpy," he raises his eye brown at me.

"I'm NOT grumpy!" I hate it when people call me grumpy, it makes me feel like a five-year-old in a tantrum.

"Look, I'm sorry if I upset you, but I wasn't kidding. We can't do...that," he says awkwardly.

"I kinda got that you weren't kidding, the question I want to ask, is why." I look at him now with a questioning look.

"Be-because..." he stutters.

I sigh and look down at my black converse. He has no reason.

"I get it, you're just not into me. That's fine, I understand," I don't look at him, incase me face gets scorched from embarrassment.

I'm surprised as he lands his hand on my leg, leaning down a bit so he can show me how serious he is.

"Don't say that. It's not that I'm not, like, attracted to you, because, let me tell you, you're beautiful. I mean, with those eerily green eyes of yours and that fiery hair. You're gorgeous. I just feel like I'm more of a brother to you than a boyfriend. That's all. I care too much about you to go out with you in that way." I almost cry at his words, but instead, I launch myself at him with a hug that would probably suffocate a normal human being.

"Jeez, all the training is obviously working, you're dam strong Gingie." I grin, my head over his shoulder.

"Am I interrupting something?" comes the voice of Jace Weyland.

"Nope, just receiving a strangling hug from Gingie here," I pull back and ignore the light blush I know is creeping up my neck.

"Right, well Simon is here and Izzy says she wants to see you tomorrow night, she wants you here no later than eightPM. Apparently she's got another date with her Fearie friend," I stand up and walk to the door.

"Ok, I'lll be here at eight tomorrow, see you guys later," I wave before stepping out into the pouring rain and sprinting down to Simons truck.

xXx

_"Tell me," his deep voice echoes through the cave, making it sound like there's hundreds of him spread out through the room._

_"Trust has been made. They don't suspect anything," A laugh, one that haunts his nightmares, and his awakened hours._

_"Well done, my boy, well done. How is she, my Angel?" It angers him to hear the man talking as if he owned her, which he didn't. She is not HIS Angel. She is Lilith's Angel._

_"She is happy." The younger boy shivers as the man sneers in anger._

_"She is undeserving of happiness. Only I deserve that loyalty!" The boys jaw tightens in unexpressed anger._

_"It will not last long, you must remember." _

_"Oh, I do, my boy. My Demon." The boys jaw hurts now, and his fists are so tight he can feel his nails biting his palms. _

_"Is that all you need?" He asks, wanting so bad to leave the presents of this man he calls his father._

_"Are yo trying to leave, my boy," the mans eyes find his and he hold his gaze as he says-_

_"No, sir. Forgive me, but they might get suspicious of my absence."_

_"Alright, my boy. You are excused," the boy releases the tension he had been building up and steps backward into the portal, leaving his father for another week._

xXx

I wake with a start. I had dreamt of the kiss. Apollo and I were in the library and he kissed me. The walls had melted away, revealing a crowd of everyone I knew, from my mother and Simon to the Silent Brothers. Then Apollo had pulled out a knife and attempted to drive it through her heart, only for Jace to stab him in the back.

"Clary, Simon's here!" Ugh, I forgot it was a monday, school.

"I'm up!" I shout grudgingly. I crawl out of bed and to the bathroom to take a shower, glancing at the clock on the way. 6:40AM. What. The. Fuck. Well, I'm up now, so.

After taking a shower I feel revived and awake, I do this thing where I get in before it warms up so I feel more awake. Still wrapped in a towel, I walk into my room, almost tripping over the shoes I was wearing yesterday.

"Obviously you haven't mastered the gracefulness of being a Shadowhunter," I jump at the sound of Simons voice. He's lounging on my bed with an amused smirk on his face.

"By the Angel, Simon what're you doing?" I fail to obtain the blush that has run through my face. I glance down at my wet, only-just-concealed-by-a-towl, body.

"I'm waiting for you, and since when do you say 'By the Angel'?" he raises his eyebrows at me.

"I dunno, just kinda grew on me, you know, Jace and Apollo say all the time, so I kinda caught it off them." I say as I sit on the bed.

"Right," Simons eyes travel down my body as if I wasn't looking at him. His eyes stop where my legs are crossed, causing the towel to move up my thigh even more.

"Ahem, anyway. Why are you here so early? School doesn't start until 8:45, y'know." this time I raise my eyebrows as he looks back up to my eyes, where he should've been looking in the first place.

"Oh, I wanted to play the Xbox, I was so close to finishing level 99 and I won't be able to concentrate at school until I finish it," he moves away and sits at the end of the bed to turn the Xbox on.

"You don't concentrate anyway," I point out as he signs in.

"Yeah, but still," his concentration is officially off me and on the game, which gives me the chance to change.

I hastily pull on some knickers and a bra before removing my towel, then I do a super roll across the bed to get to my closet.

"What're you do-" I turn around to find Simon gawking at me,

"Simon!" I screech, covering myself with a pair of jeans I was about to put on. _Thank the Angel I had already put my underwear on!_

"Well, you were the one jumping around the bed," he grins.

"Whatever, turn around and keep your eyes on the game, which you're loosing," I say angrily.

"What-Crap!" He exclaims as he sees his character being pounded by guns.

"So, are you going to school next year, or are you going to work on your Shadowhunter training?" asks Simon as we walk toward the dread building they like to call School.

"I'm not sure yet, I'll miss the many many friends I have here in this beautiful school," I say in a voice that simply drips with sarcasm.

"I get the point."

"What the fuck?" calls one of the guys on the opposite soccer team as I shove him so hard he falls to the ground. I have the ball now, and with all this extra muscle I've gained from my training, I'm stronger than all the girls and half the boys. I run toward the goal, getting ready to give a strong kick. The goalie readies his position, preparing for the blow. someone jumps and lands flat on the ground in front of me, attempting to make me trip. But I skip gracefully over him. I kick the ball about two metres into the air and do a full frontal flip, kicking it mid-air. The goalie wasn't expecting that, and so the ball flies past him and hits the net behind him.

"Yessss!" I pound the air with my fists, I won the game for the team, again! Of course they won't care, they all think I take the game way too seriously.

"Hey, Ginger-nut, take it easy and get back into your biscuit tin, cool down for a minute or two!" calls some asshole from the other team. Everyone separates into their friend groups, leaving me doing solos over by the goal.

I'm used to this though. They all ignore me until the coach comes over and talks to us all, which will be another few minutes.

"Gingie!" I look over to glare at the next person to make fun of my hair. What the hell? I stare as Apollo, Jace, Alec and Izzy all run across the field toward me, causing everyone outside (that includes half my year -200 people- and the coach) to stare. Who could blame them really, Jace and Apollo are super hot and Alec is pretty good-looking too, Izzy is gorgeous, and they're all heading toward _ME_.

"What's wrong?" I ask as they all stop in-front of me, not one of them out of breath from the run.

"We need your..." Apollo breaks off to look around at the crowd that have gathered behind them.

"O...k," Jace and Izzy join in, a frown on their faces.

"We need you, there has been another, ahem, incident with the ummm, Downworlders," he whispers the last word, but in the near silence the crowd has been giving us, the word was pretty clear.

"Oh, Ok then, I'll just get my stuff." I look to the crowd.

"What?" I snap.

"What makes you think you can just leave, Ms. Fray?" asks the coach, who is walking over to the crowd.

"Umm, it's an emergency, coach," I say.

"What kind of emergency is delivered by four teenagers?" he frowns at the four beautiful people behind me.

"Umm, this one, duh." Izzy really doesn't know how to speak to a teacher. I scowl in her direction, making her shrug at me.

"Look, dude, she's coming with us wether you like it or not, so get over it." At that Jace and Apollo both grab one of my arms and haul me through the crowd to the changing rooms.

"What's going on?" I ask once they droop me.

"They've killed another Downworlder," explains Jace.

"What, who?" I say as I grab my clothes from the clothes rack.

"Well, we don't know. But they've left something behind and the tracking rune has been blocked, so we need your special rune thing," he says.

"And we know its not the Vampires anymore," chirps up Alec. "Because it's a Vampire that's been killed, and the blood has been drained from his body."

I shiver. If it's not the Vampires doing the murdering, which is what we originally thought, the who could it be.

"But, it can't be a demon. The killing is too tidy..." I frown, trying to think of some explanation.

"Anyway, Clary needs to change, guys." None of the boys (well except for Apollo) hesitate to leave.

"Apollo?" Izzy urges.

"Well, Izzy, as I recall you saying, I'm not a guy, I'm a pathetic little girl, which means, I don't have to leave," he says smugly, crossing his arms.

"Fine, you're right, all guys and pathetic little girls must leave, now." she raises an eyebrow and Apollo leaves with a mock-sad face on.

xXx

Apollus:

"So, Jace?" I say as I cross the hallway to where he and Alec stand, talking amongst themselves.

"Yes?" he raises an eyebrow my way and I smirk."

"Got any leads?" I ask.

"Pollo, are you alright, you seem a little pale?" Ugh, I hate that nick name. Of course I'm not alright, they're deep on my case and it's bugging me.

"Leave off, I'm fine," I say, annoyance clear in my voice.

"Alright man, if you say so. Nope, no leads, except the fact that some psycho is out there killing people and draining their blood."

"The sooner we get Clary back to the Institute, the better," says Alec.

**A/N- I know, I know, crappy chapter. But I'm still only just beginning to get into the story, so don't give up on me yet, please! please review, I could really do with it, I think you've all given up on this story, that's why I've updated again today, to regain your attention. Hope it worked!**


End file.
